My Imprint?
by fandom001
Summary: Leah imprints on Charlie Swan. Rated M for Sexual Content.


-  
A/N: I love this pair and thought I should give it a shot:)

I did a perimeter run around Forks. I found myself at peace. This was the only time I can think with no one else eavesdropping on my every thought. It was probably eight in the evening when Paul came from the shadows of the trees and nodded at me. I nodded back and jogged back to my house.

I phased in the backyard and went inside the back door. I tiptoed my way upstairs and put a white shirt over my black bra, some shorts and combed my hair. Tonight we were going to the Swans' place, the only reason I agreed because it made my mom happy and because leech-lover wasn't there anymore. I haven't really seen Mr. Swan yet but I've heard of him lots of times because Mom talks about him a lot. He seems like a good guy, so I was kind of looking forward to tonight.

I went downstairs to find my mom already waiting for me. Seth wasn't coming with us because he was helping guard the city tonight until tomorrow. So it was just me and my mother.

We pulled up on the Swans' driveway and headed for the door.

My life completely changed since he opened that door.

I looked into his chocolate-brown eyes and immediately thought I was fucked.

* * *

Its been two years since Charlie married my mom and you cannot believe how agonizingly painful it has been for me. Watching my imprint marry Sue was the most painful thing I have ever done. I knew Charlie probably felt something for me(like most imprints probably would), just a little bit perhaps, but he didn't act on it. I was half glad and half pained by it. I loved my mom and I didn't want to see her hurt, but at the same time, I wanted to rip her throat out for taking what's mine.

Along these past two years, I kind of rebelled. One thing went to another and I was knocked up by some dude I barely knew. On the fifth month of my pregnancy, the baby died. I was so anguished and depressed that i didn't even get out of my room for days until Charlie came and got me. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, loved him so much. But I couldn't. It was wrong. He's practically my father now.

Turns out, you can't ignore the imprint bond for long. It's too powerful and us ignoring it just intensified it more.

Sue was working across the country for her job. She'll be gone for two weeks.

One night I got thirsty and went downstairs to get a glass of water, wearing nothing but a thin white tank top and shorts. I wasn't even wearing underwear and a bra. I sleep comfortably without those stuff anyway.

It was only a few weeks after the baby thing happened so my breasts still hurt from the milk it still had. I was soaking through the thin top I was wearing but didn't care about it too much since I was about to sleep anyway.

The house was completely dark except for the blue light illuminating from the TV and the moonlight outside. I opened the fridge, drank from a bottle of water, turned around and jumped back in surprise.

Charlie was there standing on the other side of the counter. He looked at my soaked top and I faintly heard a groan but I wasn't sure since it was so quiet.

"What're you doing Leah?"

"Just getting something to drink Dad" By the way, I had to call him "Dad" because Mom gets mad at me when I call him by his name. It was also probably because he was twice as old as me. I was 19 and he was around forty.

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of thirsty too"

"I could get you some water if you want"

He didn't say anything as he walked over to me. He was face to face to me now, but not for long. He moved the strap of my top and it fell off my shoulders. I didn't dare utter a single word or sound, afraid he might stop what he's doing and move away from me. It doesn't seem like it as he had this far away look on his face.

"I've been wanting you since the first time I saw you Leah honey. Did you know that?"

I shook my head and whimpered. He practically owned me. I would've done anything he wanted in that moment.

"You're so beautiful." He slid a part of my top off so my right breast was now exposed to him. My nipple tightened but not by the cool air. It was the way he was looking at it and the way he bit his lip and groaned ever so softly.

"Charlie..please..please." I wasn't sure what I was pleading for but he seemed to understand as he sucked on my nipple. I gasped and bucked my hips into the air. I felt the milk gushing down from my tit and into his mouth. He gulped and swallowed like he hasn't drank anything in years. I moaned like a whore and put my arms around his head, practically pushing his face into my chest. He hummed and sucked harder, he gripped onto my hips and grinded his own into my groin.

This was probably the weirdest thing ever. My own stepfather sucking on my breast like a child's first feeding. It was disturbing and very exotic at the same time. We kept grinding against each other. He was pounding into me so hard that my back shook the fridge.

"You taste so good baby girl"

"Yes Charlie. Suck my breast. I love this. Suck me . Don't stop. Don't stop"

My words seemed to encourage him as he kept pounding into my very wet pussy and sucked on my breast some more. He lifted me up and I tangled my legs around his waist.

"Charlie..yes. Fuck. Yes. Do you like it dad? Do you like me feeding you?"

"Fuck. Leah, didn't know you were such a slut"

"Only for you Dad. I've wanted you for so long. I-I love you Daddy. I love you so much"

He pounded on my vagina harder and faster. "You're mine Baby Girl. I love you so much too. I know what we're doing is so wrong but I can't help it" He said this as he still sucked my breast, practically putting the whole tit in his face. "Mmm. You're so ..yess" We were dry humping so hard our moans and groans filled the whole kitchen. I never wanted this to end.

He stopped his ministrations on my breast and kissed me. Our tongues tangled and swirled in each other's mouths. I sucked his and that made him groan. I pulled my mouth away so that I could lick his face and made my way to his ear. I licked and bit his ear lobe. I kissed the sensitive spot by his ear and made a trail of kisses back to his mouth. We made out for what seemed like hours, I couldn't really tell and I also didn't care.

"Do you want Daddy's dick in you ?"

I just moaned and bucked my hip more. "Please..please" I begged.

Charlie grinned and took off my shorts in one swift motion. He growled when he saw that I wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"You're so wet for me" He said as he finger-fucked me. He thrust one, two, three, then by the time he inserted the fourth one, I was screaming so loud. "Daddy! ! Fuck me with your fingers. I love you so ...Yes.. uh uh huh" I pound my hips into his hand and bounced up and down. Charlie began sucking on my breast again. He seems really obsessed with that. He took my top off completely and I was finally naked in front of him.

"Come on my fingers baby" And so I did.

"Lie on the floor baby girl. I wanna try something." He took off his pants and underwear and began stroking himself. I appreciated the sight very much. "What're you going to do Daddy?"

He growled like an animal. "I like it when you call me that." He covered his body over my own and kissed me. He trailed kisses over my naked body as he got lower to the place I wanted him most. There was milk still on my breast , mixed with his spit. Suddenly, I felt his warm, soft tongue on my opening. "Daddy! Yess, eat me out. Please."

"You like this huh? You're such a slut baby. You like it when your daddy eats out your pussy" He swirled his tongue all over my area and I bucked my hips to his face.

"Fuck me with your tongue Dad. Yess. Fuck" I grabbed his head and pushed him farther down and I lifted my hips again. I was basically fucking his face. I was still enjoying the oral sex when I heard him unbuckle his belt and his cock was inside me.

"Dad! Ughh. I love you so much. I love you."

"Shh. Baby girl I know. I love you too"

He pounded into me with so much force it'll probably leave me bruises in the morning. I vaguely heard him mutter the word "mine" as he kept fucking me on the kitchen floor. He then licked the remnants of milk on my breasts. "I'll never get tired of the taste of your sweet milk baby"

" .Ughh"

"You're mine one else's"

"Yes...umphh. All yours"

He and I both came at the same time. It felt so amazing.

He kissed me a last time and got up. I re-dressed and followed him to the living room. We watched TV while I sat on his lap and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Review :)


End file.
